


Bet On It

by timetopretend



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are simple: the captain of the winning team picks the punishment for the losing captain. </p>
<p>Daichi has to pay for the losses to Fukurodani and Nekoma with a cheerleading skirt and a questionable choice of underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

It began when Kuroo was sent after a stray serve that took off out the door and rolled across the lawn. The sports utility shed had always been padlocked shut in Kuroo’s time, yet the volleyball had conveniently right in front of a propped-open door.

Kuroo’s eyes quickly found an item of interest at the back of the shed. Snatching it out of the shed was an impulse and excitement pumped in his veins as he took off to the locker room to stow the prize in his gym bag.

It was pulled out again under hunched shoulders for Bokuto, who nearly collapsed with glee.

The captains at training camp were in the midst of a betting craze centered around their teams’ wins and loses. Karasuno was so far leading the pack in heavy loses to the point that Kuroo and Bokuto were running out of punishments to inflict on Daichi. The find would serve as a beautiful penance for Daichi’s next loss. When the odds were stacked against him (when Karasuno was set to face Fukurodani) they would make the big bet and reap their rewards.

•

 

Bokuto and Kuroo kept to the plan, sneaking out of their sleeping bags and making it safely to the club room without issue. The time between their arrival and Daichi’s was just a few minutes, but in anticipation, the gap felt prolonged. When their ears finally registered the sound of footsteps, the boys leapt from their seated position.

“Let’s see, Sawamara-san,” Bokuto called out eagerly. He was currently fighting the urge to jump up and down from the suspense. Their ears told them Daichi was just on the other side of the door, _pausing_.

The big reveal climaxed as Daichi slid the door open and walked towards Bokuto and Kuroo, blush intact. Bokuto felt cheated that he had to do so much begging, because by the look on Daichi’s face, he was certainly enjoying himself to some degree.

Daichi’s chest was bare, only accentuating the solitary thing the boy was wearing. The very, _very_ short skirt was from a forgotten cheerleading uniform left in the sport’s shed. The pleats fell against the tan skin just below his ass and accentuated the curves of Daichi’s body. Thick, muscular thighs highlighted by the feminine cloth, Daichi was a sight. 

“Damn,” Kuroo said, pausing in awe, “That’s sinful, Sawamara.”

It was of the stock variety, plain black and red. The extra fabric and buttons on the waist showed it was probably meant to size the girls for their own uniforms. Thankfully, the hips of a seventeen year old boy didn’t differ _that_ much. But, it was different in all the right ways. Kuroo much preferred this muscular ass in the pleats over the intended user. Daichi was muscle tone all over, dressed in a tiny frilled thing that covered a pair of _barely there_ ladies’ underwear _._ When the skirt moved, the pleats opened like a fan and exposed the underlying treat. Underneath the cheerleading skirt, Daichi wore a pair of panties to match. As he walked and swiveled his hips, the fabric moved, showing nearly _everything_ Daichi had to offer.

Bokuto closed the gap, falling to his knees in front of Daichi. Placing a leg between his own, Bokuto fell back on his knees and groaned. He ran his hands over every inch, starting from the ankles to the wide hips.

“Sawamara, you _shaved?_ ” Bokuto sputtered.

The boy in questioned blushed, but didn’t hide his face. Daichi was enjoying the hell of this, and it wasn’t missed on Kuroo. When they got kinky, especially now that Daichi had been more open to bottoming, he was getting more and more into taking backseat to Kuroo and Bokuto’s lead. His chest would bloom with color like his cheeks, but it was in hidden enjoyment.

Kuroo sniggered, “You sure are playing the part rather enthusiastically. Bokuto, I think our captain here has a kink.”

Ignoring Kuroo, Bokuto caressed the thigh in front of him in a state of worship. Dramatically groaning out again, he rested his forehead against Daichi’s thigh and pressed himself against the standing boy, letting him feel his hard cock against his leg.

“Kuroo, he shaved for us,” Bokuto whined with his lips against Daichi. He kissed Daichi from where he could reach and scattered them across his thigh. Nibbling on the skin between soft presses of his lips, Bokuto worked his way over the exposed skin.

Eventually, being a spectator waned Kuroo’s amusement and he approached. Bypassing Bokuto’s place on the floor, he walked behind Daichi.

“You make such a pretty picture, I think you’ve got Bokuto convinced you have a little shaved pussy to match,” Kuroo purred, pressing against him from the back.

Close enough for the warmth of his breath to prickle the hairs on the back of Daichi’s neck, the words made him shiver. The skirt pressed against the bottom of Daichi’s ass as Kuroo brought their hips to meet.

“Why don’t we check?” Bokuto said, running his fingers between Daichi’s legs and sliding up. When he got under the skirt, Bokuto brushed across the erection concealed in the tiny panties. Daichi gasped.

“Let’s see, it’s not _there,_ ” Bokuto narrated, palming Daichi’s cock. It was heavy in his hand, and it was a thrill remembering how much Daichi was packing down under the silky material. Daichi was certainly bigger than Bokuto, which was part of the reason the huge cock looked so delicious pressed against the dainty fabric.

“Look back here,” Kuroo offered, stepping aside and lifting up the flaps on the back of the skirt. Obediently, Daichi widened his stance in expectation. As one hand held up the skirt, Kuroo used the other to pull aside the panties.

Bokuto licked his finger before he brought it against Daichi’s hole and pressed gently. Feeling the soft give, Bokuto let out a triumphant, “I’ve found it, Kuroo.”

Daichi left out a soft whimper as Bokuto inserted his finger. Despite the only lube applied being spit, it slid inside past the knuckle. “You were right, he has a wet cunt down here,” Bokuto said. Kuroo followed Bokuto and covered a finger in spit. Once he was satisfied, Kuroo pulled the finger out of his mouth and brought it next to Bokuto’s finger between Daichi’s cheeks. Daichi accommodated the two fingers easily, the stretch making him groan out.

“I bet fingers can’t satisfy your hungry hole,” Kuroo said, biting his lips as he watched his finger be swallowed again by Daichi’s rim. Daichi’s pleasure dazed noises filled the room. Hips rocking back, the skirt flounced with the needy motion.

“ _Oh_ —“ Daichi started before a moan cut him short. Unsatisfied, Kuroo swept against his prostate again and again until he was sure his message was received. When Kuroo ceased motion for a moment, he noticed Daichi’s hole twitching.

“What was that?” Kuroo taunted as he crooked his finger inside and stirred Daichi’s prostate.

“One of you, _I don’t care which,_ just get on with fucking me,” Daichi sternly advised once Kuroo allowed him a second to breathe. Cutting prep short wasn’t one of Kuroo’s things, but it was Daichi’s. He liked the stripping feeling of being fucked when you’re just a little too tight.

“ _Damn._ Don’t have to ask me twice, _”_ Bokuto said as he removed his finger. Kuroo followed suit and pulled down the panties once Daichi’s hole was emptied and tightened back into a pretty pucker.

“I get his ass since I stole the skirt,” Kuroo said. Bokuto nodded in agreement, smile intact like he wasn’t feeling a loss.

As Kuroo and Bokuto tossed their clothes to the side as fast as they could manage, Daichi assumed position on his hands and knees. The skirt’s pleats fell open across Daichi’s ass and showed his hole. He waited patiently, exposed, while Bokuto and Kuroo readied themselves. It included grabbing lube, because they weren’t going to take it too far with the early morning the next day.

Bokuto joined Daichi on the floor, getting on his knees before the waiting boy. With a dollop of lube in his palm, Kuroo stroked his dick in preparation. From his position behind, he watched as Bokuto used the spare time to lean down and lock lips with Daichi. Bokuto’s kisses were so commanding and filthy that they were hardly kisses. Bokuto pressed on Daichi’s jaw with a hand underneath his chin, making him drop his mouth open even wider as he licked inside. Their tongues clashed outside their mouths, intertwined where Kuroo could see.

“Well, it sure looks like a pussy, let’s see if it feels like one,” Kuroo commented. With steady concentration, Kuroo lined himself up and slid inside in one continuous motion. Daichi gave a heaving breath of surprise.

Smiling as he pulled away, Bokuto made sure to keep his hand under Daichi’s chin. He kept it tilted up, to view the expressions on Daichi’s face as Kuroo railed him from the back. Eyes dilated and mouth hanging open, Daichi’s visage was a sight to behold.

“What do you think, Kuroo?” Bokuto questioned playfully. Kuroo’s faint smile spoke of his awe. 

Kuroo squeezed his hands on Daichi’s waist and made the next thrusts smack extra loud against Daichi’s ass.

“As good as it gets, Bo,” Kuroo responded, laying a half-willed spank against Daichi’s ass. It was for the sound rather than the sting, landing right against the cheek and making a loud clap. Bokuto chuckled as Daichi gave a surprised little grunt. Kuroo kept his eyes on Daichi’s ass as he spoke to Bokuto, “He wants his mouth stuffed too.”

The strength of Kuroo’s battering thrusts waned so Bokuto could place himself inside safely. Daichi opened his mouth in invitation and let Bokuto feel the warmth of his tongue out right on his cock’s head before wrapping his lips around the shaft. Timing his suction to Kuroo’s thrusts, Daichi used the momentum of getting fucked in his favor. Sucking down when Kuroo sent him bucking forward, Daichi worked Bokuto’s cock with gusto.

“ _Mmmmm_ ,” Daichi mumbled with his mouth full, looking pleased as Kuroo kept a targeted motion going against his spot. Expertly, he refrained from choking when Bokuto hit the back of his throat at the same time Kuroo swiped his prostate.

Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t impatient, but they were on the same page. It was far more enjoyable to wreck Daichi than watch him outlast them both. When Kuroo raised his eyes, he met Bokuto’s and relayed a message. _Let’s speed this up._ Taking his speed from steady to brutal, Kuroo gave no warning. It thrilled Bokuto, who could feel Daichi’s wrecked moans on his cock. Daichi lost his control of the tempo with Kuroo’s ferocious movements. Mind numbed, his mouth slacked around Bokuto’s cock.

“I think he’s gonna come, Tetsu,” Bokuto narrated playfully. Kuroo smirked in acknowledgment, agreeing whole heartedly. He could feel Daichi tightening at his rim in a tell-tale indication.

“Dirty your little skirt with cum,” Kuroo said, “ _Go on_.”

Kuroo brought his hand down to the fabric of the skirt and pulled it over Daichi’s erection completely. Kuroo pumped his cock into the fabric, milking his orgasm out. Daichi’s moan rang out harshly, vibrating against Bokuto in his mouth, as he came.

The skirt caught every drop spilled from Daichi’s cock successfully.

Weakened by Daichi’s increased grip on his dick, Kuroo felt himself spurred quickly into following. Kuroo felt the grip low in his abs tighten and accepted he wasn’t going to last.

“Here you go, baby,” Kuroo rushed between his heavy breaths. He spilled into Daichi as soon as the words left him. The orgasm hit brutally, causing a hiss to leave Kuroo as he reached extreme sensitivity quickly.

After Kuroo was spent, he pulled out gingerly and checked Daichi’s ass. The tightness was partially Daichi’s natural gift and partially Kuroo’s fault for giving a shortened prep, but the hole was keeping the cum inside without spilling.

Although his body had been worn, Daichi was still rocking to and fro, sucking on Bokuto with renowned spirit. Bokuto followed in seconds, sending his load onto Daichi’s tongue. Daichi swallowed immediately, obediently. 

The boys slid apart slowly, catching their breath collecting themselves behind closed eyes. The sticky underside of the skirt brushed Daichi’s skin as he dropped his body carelessly. Bokuto sat down, brushing his fingers through Daichi’s hair in a steadying touch.

“You know… when you’re so good like this, it only makes us want to beat you more,” Bokuto said.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt from tumblr:  
> "okay. consider this. So Kuroo and Bokuto fucking spitroasting Daichi. Daichi's wearing some lacy panties that shouldn't even be called panties of how flimsy they are. Kuroo is just saying the filthiest things while Bokuto fucks Daichi's ass and Dachi's mouth is full of Kuroo's cock and we all know Daichi loves being praised and being roughly fucked. I'll just fling myself into the sun now byeEeeeEee"
> 
> thank you guys so much for overloading me with requests lmao i enjoy filling prompts for people that support me <3 thanks for the continued love, comments and kudos mean so much!!
> 
> i'm on tumblr @[iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com) if you would like to keep up with what i'm working on or want to pop in my ask box :)


End file.
